


Light

by Reithandina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, M/M, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithandina/pseuds/Reithandina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light... There was light everywhere... So bright.. So good... Perfect... Light... DRABBLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back with a Drabble. So It's really short. :) I just got into the mood! So I've posted it here first, and if I get really good response I'll post it on FFnet too! :D So I'm counting on you! Please don't be mean D: I'll cry.. No.. Not really... Maybe a little, but I'll eat you first.. :P Enjoy my drabble.

**Light  
** _Harry Potter Xover Supernatural_

__  
The Light was so bright it filled him with happiness and love. He felt so good and perfect, like he belonged in this light. It blinded him, and yet he could see more clear than ever. He saw the smiling face of a man, he saw the love shining from his eyes, and he felt so very adored and accepted. His chest swelled up with warmth and he reached his hand out towards the being, wishing to touch, to love, to caress and just be happy with this perfect creature.  
  
" Please... " He whispered, desperatedly wishing for peace, for a finish. The creature smiled sadly, glowing eyes flowing over with tears and Harry felt his heart break, and retreated his hand as if sticken. His heart darkened and he felt weighted down with thoughts of the past; **Freak, unwanted, worthless, unloveable - Burden!  
**  
The being's expression shifted in a horrorfying panic and desperation, as if he could read his thoughts, and lunged at Harry, the light dimming as he cried out. " No! " 

Harry gasped in shock as the light wrapped around him, holding him into the warm chest of the being, a fast heartbeat thumbing beneath his cheek. It was so alive! His chest exploded in feelings and Harry desperately clung to his Light, sobbing years of pain into it. 

" It hurts so much! " Harry cried and let the perfection of this creature wash over him. Fingers carded through his hair, caressed his skin and let him cry like he'd never cried before.   
  
" I know... " The light answered, grief stricken.

Harry didn't know how long he'd sobbed, but when he finally succumbed to hiccups instead, he felt thousand tons lighter, and more exhausted than before. He looked up, tearstained face and flushed cheeks. 

" Thank you... " he whispered and the creature; So beautiful and perfect, smiled. It filled Harry up with joy and he couldn't keep his own smile away. " Who are you? "   
  
Harry almost laughed with the joy in his heart, but the creature did let out his own warm chuckle. IT was the most beautiful thing He'd ever heard. 

_"_ I'm Gabriel... "   
  
Harry smiled in happiness. " You're an Angel aren't you? Have you come to bring me home? To my parents? " Gabriel smiled sadly and shaked his head, though disappointed Harry didn't feel sad about it. " oh. "   
  
" I'm just here for you... " The Angel whispered and then Harry felt the warmest light touch his lips, and his body exploded in sensations.   
  
The End. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Should I add more? o.o Was it too short for some of you? Want to KNOW more?? Tell me everything! Please? I'll love you forever? ..


End file.
